Submit
by Persona'll Geass Ninja
Summary: .AU.NarutoCodeGeassXover.Dark!Naruto. During Mizuki’s fake exam, Naruto didn't steal the Scroll of Seals. Instead, he stole another scroll entirely. One with a mysterious girl sealed inside with the ability to make his greatest dreams come true.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Code Geass.

A/N: Hey everyone! My name is Persona'll Geass Ninja and this is my first story!

I like Code Geass, and I like Naruto, so I thought: "Why not just combine em'!"

Sooo yeah... I did. Don't know if I did a very good job... though hopefully I did. Tell me whatcha think in a review!!

* * *

The third Hokage of Konoha awoke with a low groan. His head was throbbing lightly and his nose felt as if it was on fire. He licked his dry lips, grimacing when he tasted something metallic and distinguishable to the most skilled ninja with a single taste, smell, or glance. Blood.

As he touched his face, he realized that it was practically _covered_ in blood. _His_ blood.

Suddenly, images flooded his brain and he stood with a gasp. Naruto!

He had been just passing by when he had heard some noise from the scroll storage room. Curious, he had investigated the noise only to be confronted with the orange-clad ninja-in-training. When he had asked the boy what he was doing he had been easily bested by a simple henge. A decidedly sexy henge, yes, but no less embarrassing.

"I'm going to have to make that an s-class forbidden jutsu," he muttered to himself, standing up and dusting himself off.

Before he could begin cleaning up the rather humiliating bloodstains for the floor, another thought struck him like a kunai between the eyes. What _had_ Naruto been doing in the hokage's personal scroll storage room? And why had he reacted defensively—unless he had been planning to…!

Sarutobi gasped and quickly ran over to the Scroll of Seals, breathing a sigh of relief when it was in its proper resting place. Though the most dangerous scroll was safe, what about the others?

He quickly began documenting the scrolls, his eyes widening in shock when he realized exactly what scroll was missing. At that moment, he felt a great concentration of chakra at the edges of Konoha.

A cold feeling of dread began to settle in Sarutobi's stomach.

'_Naruto…'_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto grinned to himself as he landed on the forested ground with a crouch, a scroll hugged protectively to his chest. He looked around the clearing, seeing the aforementioned shed and no other person in sight.

With a slight nod to himself, he laid the scroll out on the ground and unraveled it, only to frown at its contents.

"What the hell…?" he whispered quietly. Instead of the instructions for powerful jutsu like he had hoped, the only thing inside the scroll was a rather elaborate seal. It was very different from the seal he had on his stomach yet alike in key ways.

He racked his brain for all the information he knew on seals. Though he usually never paid attention in class, he had perked up at the mention of seals with the thought that maybe it could give him some info on the one on his stomach. What had Iruka been blabbering on about again…? Oh yeah! Something about how seals were commonly used to store things... and then he had demonstrated by putting chakra into a small scroll and a kunai had come out.

Was the _real_ scroll filled with awesome jutsu hidden inside _another_ scroll?

Deciding to give it a try, he placed a hand directly in the center of the elaborate seal and pumped chakra into it. At first nothing happened, but as he usually did when things requiring chakra didn't work, he pumped _more_ chakra into it until something did.

And something happened indeed.

The seal began to glow a pale green and Naruto instantly backed off, watching in wonder as the green began to intensify until it was almost blinding. He shielded his eyes with his hands but was unable to look away. A gasp escaped him as a figure with long flowing hair was revealed through the light. Their eyes connected and Naruto felt a spark of _something_ flow through him.

Almost as soon as it began the lightshow was over and laying there in the grass was a woman who appeared to be in her late teens. She had long green hair that was spanned across the forest floor and her almost golden eyes stared into him. She was dressed very weirdly, even by shinobi standards in what appeared to be a white and black full body straight jacket. It was definitely extreme, but Naruto found that he wasn't dressed any better.

"H-hey," he began hesitantly, taking a step toward her. "You okay?"

Her eyes bored into his for a moment before snapping to the side. Before Naruto could even cry out she was on her feet and pushed him out of the way, just in time as a hail of kunai stormed down where he had previously been, striking the girl in several areas before she fell to the ground, bleeding and unmoving.

Naruto's eyes were wide in horror as he stared at her body. Blood was already soaking through her weird attire, staining it red and draining into the forest floor. Kunai stuck out in various key places in her body, leaving no doubt in his mind that she was dead. His entire body shook as he continued to stare until a familiar voice turned him from the horrid sight.

His attention snapped to the top of the tree where none other than Mizuki stood.

"Mi-Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked quietly, trying to put two and two together and getting five.

Mizuki smirked. "Woops, I missed."

"W-what?! W-why… What are you doing Mizuki-sensei?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mizuki asked scathingly. "I'm going to kill you and take the scroll for myself. I don't know who that girl is but she's a witness and I would have eliminated her eventually anyway."

Naruto didn't know what was more horrifying, the dead girl behind him or the vile man that was leering at him dangerously. "Why!" Naruto managed to choke out, his eyes gathering with tears. "Why the hell are you doing this?!"

"Why?" Mizuki mocked. "Let me ask you this instead. Why does everyone in the village despise you? Why does everyone always look at you with hatred in their eyes? I'll tell you _why_! It's because you Naruto are the Kyuubi no Kitsune! You are the beast that attacked Konoha and killed the beloved Yondaime!"

Naruto was shocked. No—he had traversed passed the realm of shock and was now somewhere around traumatized. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It couldn't possibly be true! …Could it? Images began to flash in his mind, the looks, the taunts, _everything_. And with Mizuki's explanation, it all made sense.

He hung his head sadly as Mizuki began to twirl a large shuriken dangerously in his hand. Maybe it would just be better if he died… Maybe it would just be better for everyone...

His heart hammering in his chest, Naruto realized… he didn't want to die! There was still so much for him to do, still so much he hadn't accomplished! Mizuki was wrong! He wasn't the Kyuubi! He couldn't _possibly_ be. He was… he was Uzumaki Naruto!

Suddenly, Naruto felt a hand on his ankle and looked down in shock as the supposedly dead girl looked at him with serious eyes, a strange bird-like sigil glowing red on her forehead. The world around Naruto disappeared and he found himself in a strange world filled with whirling colors.

A voice spoke from nowhere, yet everywhere, "You don't want it to end here do you?"

Naruto looked around, but found nothing. Not even that dead girl who had suddenly grabbed him.

"You appear to still have a reason for living…"

Image flashed behind his eyes like a kaleidoscope. That girl with green hair was doing this… but, that didn't make any sense…

The voice continued. "If I gave you power, could you go on? I propose a deal. In exchange for this power you must make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions. While living in a world of humans, you will live unlike any other: a different providence, a different time, a different life. The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?"

Naruto didn't know what was going on but it appeared as if he was being offered a power… A power that would allow him to continue living. The thought that it was the Kyuubi tricking him didn't even cross his mind.

"Yes!" he called. "I accept your contract!"

He suddenly found himself once more in the clearing, gasping for breath and on his knees. Information was flooding his brain, memories that weren't his, places he'd never seen, and words he'd never spoken. Suddenly, he found himself laughing quietly as he once again stood and faced Mizuki with his signature smile, eyes closed.

Mizuki snarled though he didn't stop in the preparing of his attack. "What's so funny brat, don't you know that you're about to die?!"

Naruto shrugged, the grin still on his face. "Then go ahead. Kill me."

Mizuki hesitated, a strange look crossing his face. He noticed that something had changed but didn't know exactly what.

"What's wrong?" Naruto called mockingly. "Can't do it…?" He shook his head sadly. "Vermin like you should know their place; which is beneath their master's heel. Now be a good little boy," Naruto's eyes snapped open, his face twisting into a menacing scowl, "and _submit_!"

His left eye glowed with a strange bird-like sigil that pulsed and flew into Mizuki's brain through his retina. The traitor's eyes went wide, a dark red outlining his pupils. "N-Naruto-sama!" Mizuki sputtered, dropping the large shuriken and jumping from the tree, landing in a crouch in front of Naruto. He bowed low to the ground, his forehead touching the grass below. "Naruto-sama! Please forgive me! I-I didn't know what I was doing! Please!"

Naruto stared dispassionately at the groveling chuunin below him. He knelt down and placed a hand solidly on Mizuki's shoulder. "It's okay Mizuki, I forgive you." He smiled when Mizuki looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Though, I will have to punish you for your crimes."

Mizuki smiled happily and nodded. "Of course Naruto-sama! You're so forgiving and kind!"

Naruto hummed. "What should your punishment be…? Oh! I know. Mizuki, for your transgression against me I sentence you," he grabbed a kunai from the ground that Mizuki had thrown previously, "to death!" Before Mizuki's eyes could even widen in horror, a kunai was driven between his eyes and into his brain, killing him instantly.

Blood splattered across his face and Naruto blinked. Like a switch had been turned off, his eyes widened in horror at what he had just done. He stared down at the body of Mizuki, a cold feeling taking over him. The chuunin's eyes were open, staring at him with their blank gaze. Naruto had killed him… killed him in cold blood!

A vile feeling began to well in Naruto's throat and he suddenly felt like vomiting. He took cautious steps away from the dead body, only to trip over the body of the other dead girl. Only… she hadn't been dead.

He landed on his rump none to gently and stared at the girl. She still laid there with her eyes closed and blood staining her clothes, kunai still puncturing her, but… she had given him his power… hadn't she? He could almost swear that she had touched him, and that it had been her speaking when he was in that strange color-filled world.

Naruto didn't have long to dwell on it however for Iruka arrived, his eyes widening as he looked around the scene of carnage. Naruto winced when Iruka's eyes landed on him. He knew exactly what it looked like… but he was almost positive that Iruka was only _half_ right. He admitted that he killed Mizuki in self-defense, but he hadn't laid a hand on the girl.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto called desperately, "it isn't what it looks like!"

"Naruto," Iruka whispered quietly. "Did you do this? Did you kill Mizuki?"

Naruto hesitated and looked away, which was enough of an answer for Iruka who sighed and shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Naruto. I'm going to have to take you to the Hokage."

"No, please Iruka-sensei, you have to understand!"

For a brief second Iruka looked hesitant, as if he would let Naruto go with only a slap on the wrist for murdering (as he assumed) two people. But then his eyes landed on the two corpses and a hardness appeared in his eyes. A hardness Naruto had only seen a few times but knew all too well. It was the hardness of a ninja who would carry out his actions and feel no emotion.

He had been on the receiving end of the look multiple times when he had been a child, and he had been cornered and…

Fear lanced through Naruto's heart and he reacted instinctively, a bird-like sigil appearing in his eye. He snapped his head up and locked his eyes onto Iruka's. "Submit!" he demanded and Iruka's eyes widened as a red ring appeared around his irises.

He got down on one knee and bowed his head. "Yes, Naruto-sama."

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized exactly what he had done. "N-no…" he whispered quietly, staring at the bowed head of his most precious person. "N-no!" he repeated, louder.

Iruka looked up, his gaze concerned. "What is the problem, Naruto-sama?"

"Stop it!" Naruto cried, horrified at the thought of Iruka being loyal to him like some… some type of _slave_! He… he didn't want that! "Don't call me Naruto-sama!"

Once again bowing his head, Iruka replied. "As you wish, Naruto-dono."

Crying out in frustration, Naruto marched over to Iruka and forcibly pulled the man to his feet. His eye once again glowed with its strange power. "I command you to stop obeying my command!"

Iruka looked confused. "I'm afraid I can't do that Naruto-dono."

Faster than Iruka could blink a fist collided solidly with his cheek, sending the man to the ground. Naruto stood above him, his head lowered and bangs covering his eyes. He was shaking, his fist clenched so tightly that his nails almost drew blood. "Snap out it!" he demanded, his voice almost guttural. "Please… snap out of it…"

"That's impossible."

Naruto snapped toward the voice and gasped as the green-haired girl slowly rose, the kunai that had previously been lodged inside her body forcibly expelled and the wounds healing. Aside from the rips and blood staining her clothing, she was perfectly unharmed.

"Once he succumbs to the power of your geass, he will be loyal to you forever."

"Geass?" Naruto repeated quietly before his brain caught up with the rest of her statement. "Forever?! There must be a way to undo the effects of this… geass!"

The woman looked at him for a moment before turning her eyes away in disinterest. "Maybe."

Naruto waited for her to continue, but when she didn't he had never wanted to hit a female more than he did at that moment. "Maybe?! That's all you have to say?! You gave me this freakish power so you must know a way to reverse it!"

"If there is a way, I do not know it."

Naruto wanted to cry. Now that he had this power and had inadvertently used it on his most precious person, he didn't know what to do with it! He had always wanted a way to make people recognize him… but not like this! He wanted to earn it… never force it… But this girl who should be dead had given him this power. Surely she would know something? He looked up at her, how she was gazing around the clearing without a care in the world that he came to his decision.

"Hey!" he called, gaining her attention. His eyes glowed with his new power—his geass. "Submit!"

He waited for the effects of it to take root, for her to drop to her knees in submission. But… nothing happened. She just continued to stare at him with a slightly amused smirk across her lips.

"Fool," she said simply. "You cannot geass me."

At that moment, masked ninja fell from the sky, the third Hokage among them with a sad look in his eyes. Faster than Naruto could blink, it was gone. "Uzumaki Naruto," the third spoke clearly in his old voice, "you are under arrest."


End file.
